Wisps of Time
by Valentine McDaniel
Summary: Lost chapter to my story The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Malice. Takes place between chapters 3 and 4. Lemon, One Shot. Finally reunited after three years, Cynder and Spyro get some alone time.


**Wisps Of Time  
By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Summary:** This story is a one shot lemon that takes place during my story The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Malice, near the end of chapter three. It's what's said and done after Cynder pulls Spyro in their room.

**A/N:** This "lost chapter" started in my head about four months ago and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. At first I didn't want it to be a lemon, but it seemed fate had other plans. I gave into the idea after I finally decided that it would be good experience as an author. I hope you enjoy the story. Be nice on the reviews, this is my first lemon. Sorry if it gets too descriptive. Also, check out my profiles for news on my updates.

* * *

After taking his armor off at her order, Spyro rubbed his shoulder where Cynder's claws had bitten into him a little when she pulled him into the room. He watched as she closed the door with her tail and turned towards him. His confusion soon turned to nervousness as he saw the sultry smile she gave him. "Cynder, what's gotten into you?" He put his paw back down and laughed nervously as she started to advance towards him. He started to back up as she continued to walk. "Cynder?"

He continued to back up until his tail end ran into the wall opposite of the door. He soon had to stand on his back legs to escape her, his back now against the wall. "I don't think this is the right time for this."

Cynder used his body to stand on her back legs too and leaned her body against his, pinning him to the wall. She lowered her head and rested it on his chest with a sigh. "You don't have a choice in the matter." She smiled slyly as she looked up at his nervous expression. "Why? Don't you like what I'm doing?"

Spyro blushed as his tail started to flick nervously. He could feel her entire body pressed against his, her every curve was his to savor. She beat her wings softly and her scent engulfed him. He tried to fight it but he seemed to no longer be able to control his body. He flared his nostrils and breathed in deeply. _Lavender. How does she always smell like lavender?_

Cynder giggled as she watched him take another deep breath and close his eyes. She then noticed his scar that Crush had given him. _That's what started him wanting to go away._ The moment she thought that, all the pain she had felt over the years, all the sorrow and depression, she realized that she would no longer fall into those emotions. She knew that Spyro would always be there to catch her. As her eyes teared up, she felt a great weight lift from her shoulders and it felt like she could breath easier. She buried her head in his chest and started to gently cry.

Spyro opened his eyes when he realized what was happening. He looked down at her worriedly. "Cynder what's wrong?"

Cynder sighed as she calmed her breathing and wiped her eyes with her paw. "Nothing Spyro." She looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes again. "I just started to think of all the pain I went through these-"

Spyro silenced her by pressing his lips against hers and kissing her with all the passion he could muster. Only when he believed he had succeeded in taking her breath did he break the kiss. When he reopened his eyes, Cynder still had hers closed and her mouth still open a little, her breathing was fast and increasing in speed.

He waited until she opened her eye before he whispered. "There is no need to dwell on such things anymore." He wrapped his wings around her and pulled her as close to him as he could.

Cynder smiled up at him through half closed eyes.

"They are but wisps of time that mean nothing and are easily swept away." Spyro gently pressed his forehead against hers, so that all they could do was look into each others eyes. "Just as easily as the darkness that I swept out of your dreams, that plagued you for those years I was gone."

Cynder pulled her head away from him and opened her eyes fully. She looked at him questioningly.

Spyro smiled. "While training with Father I worked on some of my other powers. Although I was unable to communicate or enter your dreams, I was still able to influence them to your desires. I didn't want you plagued with nightmares because of me."

Cynder smiled as she slid her head under his and buried her nose in his neck. "Thank you." Her smile grew sly. "Were you able to see my dreams?" She felt him shake his head. "Pity, you would've enjoyed it as much as I did." To get her point across she made her voice husky and slowly licked up the length of his neck. She giggled as she felt him shiver slightly.

She sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder, her nose still buried in his neck, and let his body heat lull her into a cozy daze. "Did I ever tell you that I like the scars on your eye?"

Spyro laughed softly. "Why on earth would you like something like scars?"

Cynder smiled and shrugged. "I don't know really. There's just something satisfying about them. Only a true dragon will wear his scars with pride, and besides, they complement your strong body." She playfully ran her claws across the smooth gold scales of his chest.

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly, placing his paws on her sides and running them up and down her curves. He whispered softly as she started to purr. "You've changed a lot since I've been gone. I have never seen a dragoness that could even match your beauty." He started to kiss the nape of her neck, making her purring intensify. "I'm going to have a tough time keeping my paws off of you."

Cynder looked up at him with a sultry smile. "Is that so?" She softened her voice. "And what exactly is it about me that makes it hard for you?" She giggled as he at her questioningly. "I mean, what part of me attracts you the most?"

Spyro sighed as his blush came back with vengeance. "You mean physically."

She simply nodded.

Spyro felt his mouth go dry. He knew the answer, but was afraid of how she would react to it. "Well, um..." he looked up at the ceiling.

Cynder grabbed his snout with her paw and pulled it back down so he was looking at her again. "Spyro, we're Sealed and we have mated before. You have touched me in places no other will ever touch. You don't need to fear answering me. I asked you and I want to know."

Spyro sighed again as he closed his eyes. "Okay." He opened them and looked into her eyes. _I can't believe I'm about to tell her._ He mumbled something quietly.

Cynder smiled. "You'll have to speak a little louder than that. I didn't catch that."

"I sometimes like to walk behind you just so I can watch your hips and tail." Spyro groaned as he felt his embarrassment wash over him.

Cynder's eyes lit up as a sultry smile crept onto her face once again. "I would have never guessed that you'd be a tail kind of dragon." She leaned forward and kissed his nose softly. "Want to know what attracts me to you?" She brought her tail up and used the blunt side to gently rub against the scales between his legs.

His reaction was immediate. She blushed as she felt his dragonhood come out in full force and become sandwiched between their stomachs. She giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Spyro moaned softly as she shifted a little making his dragonhood rub against the smooth scales of her stomach. He could hear her voice become husky and tried to shake the mist of lust that was threatening to cloud his mind.

Cynder moaned softly too. Her own arousal making it hard to stand. She leaned against his chest to support herself. "I love running my paws across your chest. Feeling all the muscles under your scales gets me excited faster than anything." As she was talking, she was doing just that. Slowly running her paws across his chest.

She shifted her footing to let her lower body press against his. She looked down when her footpaw hit something, and smiled as she saw it was a piece of his green armor. She quickly hooked it with her tail blade and flicked it across the room.

The piece of armor ended up hitting one of the books on the shelf and sending it to the floor with a loud thud, that echoed in the room.

Cynder refocused her attention the dragon she was leaning against. She smiled as she reached down and took hold of Spyro's dragonhood. She blushed as she felt the hard shaft pulse under her touch. "You're a lot bigger than I thought."

For a brief moment a thorn of fear consumed her thoughts, but she snorted and shook her head. Putting on a determined expression, she shifted and repositioned him towards her opening. She gasped as the tip pushed against her and slid between her slit.

It felt as if a million jolts of electricity were traveling to every corner of her body. With the pleasure came something more, the realization that she was soon to be one again with the dragon she had always loved and admired. This realization only made every feeling multiply to heights of pleasure she never knew existed.

She moaned softly as she looked Spyro square in the eyes and stood on her toes, letting his shaft align naturally with her opening. She moaned as she slowly sank down, letting him slide into her. She winced as she felt a burning pain from the stretching, but she never broke eye contact.

Spyro let go of the breath he had been holding since he had started to enter her. He was now completely buried in her.

He had refused to break eye contact with her either, feeling it would be insulting. He also wanted her to know that while they are mating all he wanted to do was look at her. He wanted her to know that she was the most precious thing in the world to him, and the most beautiful.

Cynder sighed as she stood there letting her wall adjust to his new length and girth, glad for the small break. She looked down briefly then back to him. "Ouch." She immediately put a claw to his lips as a look of alarm and worry came to his face.

"Spyro, don't worry." She giggled and shifted a little. "I'm fine now. You've just grown a little down there and I'm not going to complain."

Spyro smiled and kissed her claw softly before she removed it from his lips.

Cynder shifted again then looked him in the eyes. "Okay, I'm ready n-" She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

They both looked towards the door to see a blushing Flame, who had poked his head in.

Cynder quickly lowered her tail, which had been hiked up, covering the fact that they were mating, even though she knew he had saw already.

She let out a low growl and glared at him for interrupting. She mouthed two words. "Get out!"

Flame, sensing the threat and fearing what Cynder might do to him, quickly pulled his head back out and closed the door.

Cynder looked back to a blushing Spyro and smiled. "Guess we forgot to lock the door." She looked to their old bed then back to him. "Would you mind if we took this to the bed? This way it will be more comfortable."

Spyro didn't answer her, he just smiled and leaned forward, pushing Cynder backwards towards the ground.

She closed her eyes expecting to land hard on her back but was surprised when she felt herself stop in mid air.

When she opened her eyes, she was hanging upside down from Spyro. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and shoulders, keeping her stomach pressed against his. She smiled up at him. "Getting a little kinky are we?"

He rubbed his nose against hers affectionately and wrapped his tail around hers. "Maybe." He laughed. "Three years is a long time. When I wasn't working or studying, I was staring off into space fantasizing about you." He took a few steps towards their bed.

Cynder moaned loud as she tightened her legs around his waist. The natural movement of his body during walking made her rock back and forth. His shaft was rubbing against spots she never knew she had.

She looked at him through half closed eyes. "Is this a byproduct of those fantasies?"

Spyro smiled as his breath picked up. "Yes. It's one of the ones I thought of most."

Cynder smiled and whispered. "Promise me that someday soon, we'll find a deserted forest to do this again and explore some more fantasies that you thought up."

Spyro laughed softly and nodded. "Of course." He started to walk towards the pile of pillows again with Cynder squirming and moaning under him.

Before the pleasure sent him and Cynder to the ground he climbed on top of the pile and crouched down.

Cynder let go of him and landed softly on the pillows on her back. Her breathing was erratic and her eyes half closed. She was making small thrusts with her hips making him enter and exit her opening a little. She quickly took his head into her paws and put it to the nape of her neck. "Kiss me quick! I'm so close!"

Spyro obliged and started to kiss her neck as he started to make small thrusts into her.

Cynder felt the purr in her throat turn into a growl as the pressure in her stomach grew. Finally, she felt the mind whiting bliss of release take her. She felt her slit spray her juices all over both of there lower bodies.

It seemed that every cell in her body was crying out in happiness as her orgasm forced her to voice it. She roared out to the world, daring it to try and take him away from her, to try and take this moment from her.

Only when her orgasm started to ebb away did she become silent.

Spyro kept making small thrusts into her, trying to make it last for her. Her walls were clamping down on him making it hard to move. He closed his eyes and grunted softly from exertion. Her orgasm only pushed him closer to his. It was taking every ounce of his self control to not pound into her until his own release.

Only when he felt Cynder's paw on his cheek did he open his eyes. She was smiling up at him, tears brimming her eyes. "Go ahead Spyro, I'm ready for you."

He smiled down at her as he sped his thrusts up. He pressed his nose against hers and moved his hips even faster, pounding into her with all his strength.

Cynder moaned and pulled him down onto her, so that they were chest to chest. She continued to look Spyro right in the eyes as her moans grew louder.

She could already feel another orgasm approaching and she knew it would make the last one pale in comparison. She loved how even when instinct took over him during mating, he still had enough control to make sure she felt pleasure too. It was this selfless gesture that sent her over the edge. She pressed her forehead against his, forcing her eyes to stay open and looking into his as her walls clamped down on his shaft. "SPPYYRROOOO!"

Spyro was already dangerously close when they had started. He had been holding out for as long as he could, but hearing her moan his name and feeling her walls tighten around him was too much. He thrust hard into her one last time, hilting himself inside of her. He kept his eyes open too as he felt his dragonhood start to twitch inside of her.

Cynder moaned as she put her paw to his cheek. She could feel every twitch of his dragonhood and each shot of hot seed as it came out and coated her insides. She laid there, enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm as she enjoyed Spyro's.

She smiled at him and let out a sigh when she felt Spyro's orgasm come to an end with one last shot of his seed into her. The warmth from her stomach spread throughout her entire body as she felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her.

Spyro smiled as his breath started to slow down. He continued to look Cynder in the eyes. "I love you Cynder and no matter what challenges that we must face in the future I want you to know that my love for you will only grow stronger with each day."

Cynder smiled as tears started to fall from her eyes. "As will mine. I love you Spyro."

They stayed like this for a few moments before Spyro stood up and slowly pulled his shrinking dragonhood out of her with a moan out of both of them.

Cynder rolled over onto her belly and leaned against Spyro when he laid down next to her. She wrapped her tail around his again and sighed. She started to giggle and for some reason couldn't stop.

Spyro smiled as he yawned. "What's so funny?"

Cynder smiled slyly. "I just realized that you have yet to met your children."

Spyro raised his eyebrow at this. "Children? You mean you laid more than one egg?" His jaw dropped when she nodded. "I thought dragonesses only lay one egg their first time."

Cynder giggled as she slid her head under his and began to nuzzle his neck. She started to purr as she yawned. "Yeah, normally, but I got lucky."

Spyro sighed, enjoying this moment of soft affection. "Does this mean that you could get pregnant from this?"

Cynder giggled. "Nope. You're lucky. Terrador told me a while ago that dragonesses carry their eggs for one year and they lay them, after that it soon hatches. After all this a dragoness can't get pregnant for five years. That's why the dragon race is decreasing." She licked his neck. "Which means we can do this as many times as we want for the next three years."

Spyro sighed heavily and frowned. "You're going to drag me to this room every night for the next few months aren't you."

Cynder just smiled and laid her head down on his paws. "You better believe it!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go. My first lemon and one shot. I hoped you enjoyed it. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I must say that it has been an enlightening experience writing this. I hoped I did the story justice. If this turns out good I might do another, but I don't know for sure. Anyways, I want to apologize to all my readers who have been frustrated with me. I had a family problem come up and it was a little more important. I also want to recommend a story by my favorite author here. _The Legend of Spyro: The Darkness Rises_ and _The Courtship Festival_ by Fresh Blood. _The Courtship Festival_ doesn't have any lemons, but it is by far my favorite story on FanFiction. Check him out. Later.


End file.
